Antichlorobenzene
by Broken Reveries
Summary: This, she thought, was nothing. She would even burn down the whole world if he said so. And she would continue to spew lies, because they're right and all of 'them' are wrong.


A/N: Excuse me for the imperfect English, but at least I tried. Without further ado, enjoy! (DLDR)

* * *

Anti: opposed neither side in debate.

* * *

_He has run away_, Rin thought snidely, with pretty blonde brows furrowed together. Len has fucking ran away. He said he wouldn't. But he _did. _

She tossed off her drink (it was just vodka now, nothing fancy, nothing complicated, just plain ol' brain-numbing liquid) and grimaced, feeling her throat had been burned burned burned, like the damned hell was shoved inside her throat. The (half-empty? Half-full? It's just a matter of perception and it could go down to hell for all she cared) glass was heavy and she knew she was a little sluggish (how much have she had anyway? Three? Seven? It's been so long since she touched liquor and gets intoxicated by it) but she refused to even move an inch.

Said that he wouldn't leave her. _I will take you with me. It's a promise of a lifetime_, he said. But he didn't that fucking liar.

The urge to rage was _sososo_ big and boiling slowly but surely and it will certainly reach the maximum point and god forbids it, she would _blow_. Blow like never before. Blow like there was no tomorrow. But she squashed the notion without a second thought because that's what she always does. What good would it come anyway? Would Len be coming back? No. And it certainly wouldn't happen now. And it wouldn't happen tomorrow or the fucking day after tomorrow.

They're twins, dammit. They are supposed to stick together and support each other and share their stories and the list goes on and on.

The glass she was holding cracked loudly under the strenuous pressure and Rin promptly released it like the thing was on fire. An acerbic smile bloomed on her pretty pink lips.

Twins are bad omen. That's why they should stick together. Stickstickstick like a godamned glue that held them together, held them from breaking down like that glass. Like _him._

Weak. He is weak. He's fragile, too fucking sensitive for his own good. He failed in which Rin succeeded. To adapt.

That's why he fucking ranranran like a fucking coward with tails between his legs.

But he was smart, Rin thought. Because it save them the trouble, the shame that the family's name will be tarnished had he not made the decision. The legacies their parents had left them were just that much. With power and money under the Kagamine's, there's nothing left to do anyway, except to keep their family's name and its ancestor pure and clean. Like the first snow on winter.

_That little snake!_ The back of her mind shrieked in muted anger. She didn't let the anger show on her face though. (she's better than that. Her mother's better than that.)

With her index finger, she traced the cracks (it was beautiful, she thought, because it was abstract. It was some kind of art because it has no concept; indefinite, like them) with hazy apathetic blue eyes.

But Len was her twin. No matter how much she loathe him and hate him, she just couldn't. And she would be damned if she let anyone look down at him. Scorned at him. Because their already precarious tangible bond ran deeper than anyone's blood and water.

The letter he left was clear as crystal. _Leave everything behind. Don't look back._

And she would exactly do that. Not because he told her, but because she _could_.

She drank the (brain-numbing) liquor straight from the bottle (it was just vodka after all). It tastes bad and she was feeling nausea and everything was painted with black and white and the smell was overwhelming, it's sick-

Shakily she stood up, leaving the bottle and the crackedcrackedcracked glass behind.

She's leaving everything behind.

_Abandon everything and anything, fly off, and make a clamorous outcry._

* * *

Strolling down the cream-colored hall with graceful steps she pouredpouredpoured and washed away every piece of memories that lingered on every inch of the interior, everything they had made together, she would destroy them to the ground. _(Mad, they would say. She's gone fuckin' mad, like the other twin who ran-)_

_she would always remember the laughter, the childish memories (in which she clung to it like it was her lifeline, her anchor to reality, that happily ever after does exist in the heart of many children) and the imaginative almond-like smell that followed her every steps, on every turns of the mansion. (it was perturbing) _

The floor (it was dark brown wood, father chose them because mother liked that unreasonable expensive piece of wood) was wet but she was smart enough not to let pretty pretty white dress get wet. Come to think of it, she was always smart, more than her twin actually. More cunning. More adaptable. The diamond of the Kagamine. Prodigy. Genius.

The (big, lonely) mansion was old and dusty but she didn't care because it wouldn't matter anymore.

* * *

Standing on the foyer with the front door opened, the woman turned around, looking through the grey halls like she was seeing ghosts of memories (or maybe she was) of her and her twin running and snickeringand crying and hiding and-

No. Stop it. No more reminiscent. Leave everything behind, he had said.

She lighted a match, the fire burning orange hot but oddly she felt coldcoldcold, and dropped it.

Instantly, the world (dusty, old mansion of memories) turned into the blazing hell. And even the devil itself was caught in the fire.

She walked pass the door, white dress billowing behind her every steps, closed it and stood entranced on the cobblestone pathway, admiring the inferno she had caused.

This, she thought, was nothing.

She would even tear and burn down the whole world without even an ounce of remorse if he wanted it.

_Because they were right and all of them are wrong. _

* * *

_**They had gone up in smoke**_

* * *

Now that she was somebody, somebody worth knowing, somebody to be wary of, spewing lies were so fucking easy, automatic even, like breathing or blinking. Or spewing lies.

"Oh yes, Len, my dearest twin has finally grown some backbone and decided to travel 'round the world to gain experiences, that big idiot." Rin giggled a little, blue eyes sparkling with pseudo falseness (but shhhh… they didn't know it,and never will) and the crewmen there laughed including the presenter too. Everyone was all big smile and crinkling eyes.

"Did he say, you know, when he'll come back?"

A long sigh. "Honestly, I don't know for sure. Len's life is pretty different than mine since his job demands him being here and there for indefinite amount of time. But he always comes back. I know he will."

"That's so sweet! The amount of trust you have is astounding!" the presenter, a white-haired woman who seemed pale and have and obsession over different shades of white, which is weird, crooned. Looking at the cheerful woman seriously hurts Rin's eyes. "I bet you guys are very close!" add the woman.

That charming _(disarming!) _smile turned a shade bit darker, but as usual, nobody realised it. Just like nobody conceived that she was the guilty party behind that sea of flames. They instantly went pity eyes and hushing voices.

_Poor girl. She has lost her parents at such young age. And then the other twin, Ren, Len? Just left her when she just assumed the chairman's position! Do you think he was jealous that Mr and Mrs Kagamine much favour the girl? Oh! Oh! He could be behind the burning! The timing seems perf-_

"More than you know."

"Alright, that's our private interview with one of the famous Kagamine Twins, Rin, the youngest director and biggest holder of the Crypton group Stocks and the most attractive young successful woman, considering she has made into the cover of numerous famous magazines! I'm Yowane Haku-"

This is it. She has deceived the whole world oh so flawlessly through that oh so pretty curly mouth that just a perfect copy of Mrs Kagamine's. (Now that she thinks about it, she was a carbon copy of her mother, merely a shadow that never outgrows the shadow itself. Such a pretty ironic)

If somebody asks, lie. And do so well.

And she liedliedlied until she couldn't even know which is the truth anymore.

Cheapwordscheapwordscheapwords!

But lies were fine, she didn't care, because we are right and the rest of the world is fucking wrongwrongwrong.

_And today too I try to deceive a cat. Brandishing and impossible promise, I indulge in self-satisfaction._

* * *

**Now, let the show began.**

* * *

Word counts: 1.377

A/N: this is my imagination if Anti-chlorobenzene actually happens in reality. I don't know if I should continue this anyway (it kinda hit me so suddenly that I typed like a madman on Saturday noon at Starbucks. The chocolate caramel was awesome hehe.) Because, to be honest, I don't know how this story will go. Is it worth continuing? I know it's really short, but I'll try to update as fast as I can. Anyway whose point of view do ou want to read for the next chapter? Rin or Len? if it's Len's then the story'll shift to Paradichlorobenzene. tell me what you think.

Anyway, this story was dedicated to my two best friend whose birthday on February12 and March 23. Happy sweet seventeen, love XD

Ja,

BRev


End file.
